Feelings
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Sequel to Thoughts....Taken from Theresa's perspective


Feelings

I always thought that somehow, someway, Fate was in my corner. I knew, from the first moment I met him, that I was to be Ethan's wife. There was just something about him that drew me straight to him. He captured my heart with his blue eyes staring deep into my brown eyes.

Walking through the Crane garden, I sighed. Flowers were beginning to bloom all around, signaling the beginning of spring. Only inside my heart, it was cold, dark, and still winter. I lost everything in my life. I lost the only man I loved, I lost my son, and my daughter all in one shot. Gwen won. It became so clear to me. She took away everything.

I don't know how Ethan could have ever stayed married to a woman like Gwen. Gwen hated me from the start. Maybe from pure jealousy. Yet, what could make her be jealous about me? I am the lower class, she has all the money and power, and yet, she was still jealous of me. Maybe she was jealous because she knew Ethan loved me more. It's amazing the things we do for love. I was ready to die for Ethan many times, and yet, Gwen never even lifted a finger where Ethan's safety was concerned. She was more worried about her designer clothes and fancy hairstyles. I could have given two craps about how I looked. All that mattered to me was that Ethan was safe.

Coming closer to the Crane gazebo, I made out a figure sitting alone on the bench. Instinct told me it was Ethan, and sure enough, I was right. I didn't want to disturb him. He looked so lost in thought. Was he thinking about me? Or was he wondering when his wife would come back with OUR baby? It boggles my mind how Ethan can be so calm about Jane's kidnapping, and here I am the emotional wreck. Gwen stabbed me twice, she kidnapped my baby, and yet, I became stronger in my experience. Sure, Ethan has been by my side, but sometimes, I wonder if it is just to try and get me to drop the charges against Gwen or not.

How did my life get so complicated? All I wanted was Ethan. Yet, my lies destroyed us. I was just trying to protect him, and I failed. I failed as a woman, as a mother. I failed as a daughter, as a fiancé, as everything.

Watching Ethan suffer makes me suffer. Yet, no one seems to understand that. If it means letting go of Ethan to make him happy, then it's something I have to do. I wish my life wasn't this way, but it is. My life is one big sham.

I couldn't stand to watch him anymore. It was breaking my heart to see him in pain. I started to turn around, when suddenly, his gaze lifted and stared right at me. His gazed beckoned me to him. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of him.

He took me in his arms. I sighed because I felt so complete. He always made me feel like the world was invisible around us. We were the only two beings alive, and in harmony. When he took my face in his hands, I sighed. I saw the longing, the desire in his blue eyes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want either one of us to regret anything.

Before I knew it, he kissed me. Really kissed me. Amazing how I missed his lips on mine! I held on to his body tightly, afraid I was dreaming, afraid I would wake up and this would all be just a dream. When I did open my eyes, however, Ethan was still right in front of me. Judging by the look in his eyes, I thought he was about to tell me he was sorry for kissing me. I didn't want him to be sorry. I wanted him to remember our passion! OUR love!

He surprised me, though, as he always managed to do. Looking closely at him, I heard him whisper the most beautiful words ever.

"I never stopped loving you, Theresa."

Oh, God, he said it! I wasn't dreaming! His heart was right on his sleeve. I looked into his eyes…into his soul. I read the truth in them, I read the love, the joy he felt. All I could say back was, "I never stopped loving you either."

He kissed me again, and held me so close, I felt our hearts become one again. But, the plaguing question remained in my head, and before I knew it, I voiced it.

"What about Gwen? What about our baby?"

He convinced me he was not going back to Gwen. That he was coming to me, where he should have been all this time. I looked at him, partly believing him, and partly feeling like my world would crumble again. I voiced my doubts, and he did the only thing he could to reassure me. He kissed me. His kiss held his belief, his trust. The one thing I always wanted with him was trust, and I had it. I finally had it.

True to his word, Ethan stayed with me. When our baby was found, Ethan divorced Gwen, and moved in with me, and our children. Yes, can you believe it? We found out little Ethan, my baby boy, my love, was actually Ethan's child. For so long I was plagued with the notion that my son was fathered by a man I did not love. How wrong I was. Learning that my son's father was the man who captured my heart, brought tears of joy to my eyes. We were finally a family!

I watch my family now as they play together. My husband and my children. Ethan is such a wonderful father, and a wonderful husband. I always knew that my life would somehow turn out to be the best it could be. Somehow, fate remained in my corner.


End file.
